


Once upon a December

by dyadbenrey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anastasia AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadbenrey/pseuds/dyadbenrey
Summary: Rey Romanov and Finn Dimitrov hatch a plan to find someone to play the part of the long lost Prince Benjamin Skywalker. However, what they didn't plan was to encounter Ben, a man filled with anger and confusion from his past that he cannot remember; and the family he wants to find.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Once upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fic for a year now and only now have started to properly plan it. I'm sorry in advance if I don't upload as frequently as I hope to, but I have a very busy university schedule this year and sometimes life gets in the way. I only hope you enjoy this as much as I have loved writing it. Enjoy :)

_There was a time, not very long ago,_  
_when we lived in an enchanted world_  
_of elegant palaces and grand parties._

**The year was 1916**

Snow thundered down the roof of the palace as carriages upon carriages arrived. The many Russian aristocrats gathered outside, ruffling their dresses and fixing their ties as they prepared themselves to look their best for the Royal Family. Breathless in the starlight, one by one they stepped inside the palace to celebrate the Tsar, Anakin's eightieth birthday. 

Inside the ballroom was lit with four large chandeliers that glazed the room in warmth and golden light. It ceiling designed by the best in Russia; swirls of gold that were so detailed it had taken over twenty years to finish. Paintings of the Skywalkers held high to signify their importance to their country and peoples. The one picture that stood behind the thrones were the Skywalker's official family portrait. 

With Tsar Anakin sitting on the throne in the middle with his wife, Queen Padme beside him; to her right stood Princess Leia with their son, Prince Benjamin, aged seven in the painting, and his father, Duke Han Solo standing beside him. Standing beside Anakin stood the proud Luke Skywalker, who reunited the Skywalker lineage from the tyrannical Empire. After years of war and destruction, it was Luke, Leia and Han who defended Russia and brought peace and Anakin Skywalker back to the throne. 

All of Russia knew the stories of the Skywalker's defeating the Empire, and as they danced a young girl who dreamed of it sat in the corner of the ballroom, watching and paying no attention to the gruesome, Unkar Plutt, who had been searching for her all over the palace. 

"Rey!" He screamed, as he finally found the young orphan girl. 

Despite the man's outcry, Rey couldn't hear him. Trapped in the buzzing noise and music; the champagne that shone in the candlelight, jewels and sapphires around women's necks twinkling like stars in the night sky. As most mingled at the sides, taking flutes of champagne from wandering waiters, while in the centre the real magic happened. 

Suddenly, she noticed one particular person. Her lips quirked upright as Princess Leia gathered her son, Prince Benjamin in her arms and spun him around the ballroom. The young princess loved her son very much, and word travelled from the palace of how loved this young prince was. Parties held every night when he was born. He was to be Russia's new beginning after the long war that soiled the land. 

Sometimes late at night, Rey would wish upon a star that she was a princess just as beloved as he.

Abruptly, she stood up and began to copy his dancing. Swirling and humming to herself, no one noticed as a young servant dressed in rags and soot around her nose began dancing along with the music. It wasn't until the young prince twirled to a stop and froze, watching her silently. 

Benjamin's lips quirked upwardS, slowly he took a couple of steps forward. Rey stopped immediately. Starstruck, as the young Skywalker prince walked towards her. She smiled at him, uncaring.

And then curtsied at him, using the loose rags as a skirt, the young prince barked out a laugh and in return; bowed to her. Rey blushed immediately and took a few steps towards him before-

"_Rey!_" Hissed Plutt, grabbing Rey by the collar of her shirt and dragging her back. "You are not meant to be here!" Instantly, Rey tried to claw and kick away from him, but he was too large and strong. 

Benjamin tried to order the man to let go of her at once, had his mother not pulled him into another dance with his father. As Han Solo danced with his son, he took no notice of him looking away from him towards the young girl and the evil man leaving the room. 

~

"Grandmama!" Cried Pince Benjamin, as Queen Padme Amidala entered the ballroom and sat down on her throne.

The Queen was regal. Her gown the colour of roses, laced with gold swirls. As the young prince ran up the stairs to her, Padme Amidala threw her hands out to grab his own. They both laughed as he almost tripped over his footing; excitement pulsing through his veins. "Oh my boy," she beamed up at him. 

"Do you and mama have to go, babushka?" he asked, his voice wavered as sadness crept through him. Padme knew immediately he didn't want to be alone with his father. 

"Moya lyubov'," she cooed, stroking his cheek. "I'll only be gone for a week, and when I return, I will make sure to plan the biggest party for you." 

But the boy shook his head, "I don't need parties, babuska, I just want you to come back." This made her almost cry. Despite Duke Han Solo being an amazing father, he lacked commitment and often was out of the country altogether on business; this left Benjamin alone while his mother was also busy with her duties. Usually, the young prince would stay with her, and they would pass the time with stories, dress ups and going to the ballet. 

Oh, thought Padme, this reminded me of something. 

"Benjamin, I would like to give you a present. A gift to remember me by whenever I'm gone," she brought out her most beloved possession, a music box she bought when she was last in Paris. "Open it, dorogoy." 

Grasping the golden encrusted music box in his hands, he held it up to observe it better. It was beautiful. The music box had pearls around the edges, navy blue flowers around the sides; and the inside the lid painting of a swan. The young prince was mesmerised by it; and even more so when he noticed his parents were the two figures dancing as a lullaby played softly. He gasped immediately recognising it. "Our lullaby!" 

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing," Padme told him, before singing along with the music box;

_"On the wind_  
_'Cross the sea_  
_Hear this song and remember_  
_Soon you'll be home with me_  
_Once upon a December" _

  
"And look," she took off her necklace and hooked it around his neck, "read what it says." 

Benjamin took the flower necklace and read, "together in Paris." Just before Benjamin could react, his eyes shot up from the gift and every eye in the room turned as the doors slammed open and the windows smashed. At first, they thought it was the storm outside growing noise and stronger, but as they listened harder, they could hear shouts and screams from outside. A gust of wind crept into the room, as a dark figure emerged from the entrance. 

"Snoke Rasputin," Padme whispered, startled by his sudden presence. They hadn't heard of him in years after he was forced to flee Russia by the Tsar. His war-mongering and power hunger lead him to the way he is; half his face defiled by evil magic that no one can explain, and his power to manipulate peoples minds drove everyone in the palace insane. But it was only until he tried to seduce the Queen herself, did anything genuinely happen. That night he was banished from Russia. 

"How _dare_ you return to the palace," Tsar Anakin yelled, standing in the centre of the ballroom glaring at him. 

But Snoke just sneered, "How _dare_ I? But I am your confidant!" 

"Confidant? _Ha_!" Barked Anakin, "you are a traitor! Get out before I send my guards on you!" 

A dark shadow grew on Snoke's face, "you _think_ you can banish the great Snoke Rasputin? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse — Mark my words. You and your family will die _tonight_! I will not rest until I see the end of the Skywalker line forever!" 

All did nothing but gasp at his venomous words. 

At that point, as if it were planned, men charged into the room holding guns. A deathly silence followed the men as the rich and poor stared at one another. Some of the wealthy aristocrats started to beg for their lives. But the men wouldn't hear of it, and none of it mattered. The men had their orders, and we're adamant on carrying them out.

Tsar Anakin Skywalker took his sword from his belt, preparing himself. He would kill Snoke, where he stood. "Guards," he said, "take this man away." 

But the guards did nothing but raise their weapons aimed at them. This was all it took for Anakin Skywalker to realise that this was the end for him and his family, but he wasn't going to go out without a fight. 

Quickly, he raised his sword and plunged it into Snoke's belly. People screamed while Padme held Benjamin closer to her, and Leia backed away with Han. 

Snoke let out a guttural laugh, menacing like himself. Anakin's sword remained in his belly, he tried to twist his sword out so he could deliver a final blow and sever his head clean off, but Snoke lashed out and grabbed Anakin's hand, pulling him closer. 

With that, Snoke drew out his pistol and aimed between Anakin Skywalker's eyes. 

_Bang_. 

Immediately, the whole palace was in hysterics. Shots as loud as lightning fired repeatedly, and screams filled the room before Benjamin was dragged out the room with Padme and his mother close behind him. 

They moved as quickly as they could, Padme for her age sped through the halls she once called home and tried to find the one escape she knew no one else did. As they turned the corner, they faced two more guards, guns aimed at them. 

The young prince tried to remain strong as he waited for the gunshot and silence. But none came. Suddenly, one of them cried out in pain and toppled over, clutching his leg, while the other turned to face a small girl holding a giant rolling pin. Instantly, she smacked it across his jaw. He fell to the ground like a log. 

Padme, Leia and Benjamin looked at the young servant girl in amazement. However, the girl seemed utterly oblivious to what she'd done. "Quick," she said, beckoning them, "come with me!" 

Padme's hold on Benjamin's hand tightened, and they all ran towards the young girl. "My dear, we need to get to the library, there's-" 

"A hidden door that leads to under the bridge, you'll get out safely if you hurry!" She cut the Queen off as they raced down the halls. Despite the situation, Benjamin couldn't help but smile at the young girl who had copied his dancing earlier. 

More screams echoed the halls as they came to the door of the library. Bursting open the doors, Padme made sure everyone made it safely inside before shutting the door, "Leia, help me!" Together mother and daughter moved one of the large bookcases across the floor, blocking the entrance. 

As the door slowly disappeared behind it, they could hear the soldiers outside yelling; getting nearer and nearer. The loud noises made Benjamin start to shake furiously, he tried to clenched his hands to stop the shaking, but nothing helped. 

"Ma-" Suddenly a hand wrapped around his. 

He turned and saw the young girl holding his hand. 

She attempted a smile, but then she stopped, realising it wasn't the right time. 

"What's your name?" He whispered, looking down at her. 

The servant girl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Leia's screams, "Benjamin, _hurry_!" Padme and Leia were already at the hidden door, Padme slipped through while Leia waited for her son and the young girl. 

As they ran towards them, the door bolted - almost opening. Benjamin grabbed his mother's hand as she pushed him through the hidden door. "Wait- the girl," he cried. 

Leia looked down at the young girl, "come with us, quickly, child," she said. 

The door bolted again, this time the bookcase shook. "No," the girl said defiantly. "You go, I'll hold them off." 

Leia was stunned at this young girls bravery. But she damned it. "No, come-" 

Just then, the door crashed open, and guards attempted to squeeze through the tight space in between the bookcase. Immediately, the young girl ran and pushed Leia through the door and shutting it instantly after. As the soldiers entered the room, they screamed orders, asking her where they had gone but Rey spat at them. With that, one of the soldiers used the end of the gun and hit it over her head. She fell to the floor, darkness surrounding her. 

~

The first thing they felt as they exited the underground passageway was the cold. Teeth chattering, they all ran out from under the bridge and towards the nearest train station. People passing by gasped in horror as the Queen, Princess and young Prince walked quickly - trying but failing to catch attention towards themselves as Queen Padme found a train leaving straight to Paris. 

"Quick," Padme cried, "the train is leaving!" As they ran towards the train, Padme reached the handrails first, clutching with all her might as she grabbed for her daughter who was behind her. Together, both of them tried to reach for young Benjamin.

"Benjamin," Leia cried, "hold on...hold onto my hand, please!" 

Benjamin ran with all his might, but the train was gaining in speed, and the station ground was slippery with ice. "_Don't let go_," he whispered, hoping they would hear his plea and grab him before it was too late. 

Just then, a dip in the ice caused his feet to slip. He fell with a loud thud as his head impacted with the hard ice.

The train left the station that night with Queen Padme and Princess Leia screaming Prince Benjamin Skywalker's name. Once they were out of Russia, they tried to send word and try to find him, but it was too late. No one had heard anything. It was as if the name had vanished forever. 

They never saw him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of Anastasia (1997) always tears me up. And it made me more emotionally imagining it was Benjamin :(((((


End file.
